


Продолжаем

by rrrNightingale



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hospitals, Minor Injuries, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrrNightingale/pseuds/rrrNightingale
Summary: «Насколько ты зол на меня в данный момент?»  «По какой шкале?» — спрашивает Мэтт. У него есть серьезный повод злиться на Фогги, но все равно именно Фогги — первый, кому он звонит, когда ему нужна помощь.





	Продолжаем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Carry On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461577) by [Citlali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citlali/pseuds/Citlali). 



> **Примечание автора:**  
>  Предупреждение: Недостоверная медицина и раздражающий больничный опыт.  
> Навеяно несколькими идеями с kinkmeme.
> 
>  **Примечание переводчика:**  
>  Большое спасибо Citlali за отличную историю и любезное разрешение на перевод.  
> Большое спасибо Dana W за отбетку и бесценную помощь в борьбе с моим косноязычием.

— Зачем ты вообще пришел, если хочешь опять вернуться на улицу? — спросил Фогги.

Волнения охватили всю Адскую Кухню и вышли за ее пределы. Чаша терпения людей переполнилась, и Фогги не винил их. Злодеи со странными устройствами, лазерные пушки, голографические монстры, пришельцы, злобные роботы, контроль сознания... Хорошие парни в масках как Сорвиголова, — или какой-то парень с особым «даром», который карабкался по зданиям, оставляя за собой липкие ленты и следы на окнах, стенах и знаках дорожного движения, которые приходилось отчищать коммунальщикам, — или слетевший с катушек псих с пушками, до которого похоже не дошло, что настоящие герои не убивают.

Они не были Мстителями. Эти парни в масках были психами.

 _Включая Сорвиголову_ , потому что о чем он, черт возьми, думал? Какому нормальному человеку пришло бы в голову пойти на протесты против бездействия полиции в отношении безумцев в масках с маской на лице?

— А что мне еще было делать? Люди получают ранения. Ты правда думаешь, что у слепого адвоката Мэтта Мердока было бы больше шансов это остановить? — спросил Мэтт.

— Да! Лучше, чем выйти одетым в красный полиэстр...

— Это не полиэстр. Это смесь...

— Мэтт, ты не можешь это остановить. Это массовая истерия. Единственная причина, почему все зашло так далеко, — потому что какой-то придурок вышел к ним и попытался положить этому конец.

— Не я это начал, — возразил Мэтт.

Фогги поднял руки вверх.

— Я знаю. Мы были еще на работе, когда эта херня началась, но это не значит, что ты тут не при чем.

— Людей там избивают, а полиция ничего не делает.

— Да, Мэтт. Именно. Ты там уже пострадал. Что с тобой вообще произошло, ты даже идти ровно не можешь. Что они с тобой сделали?

Фогги оторвал еще один моток бумажных полотенец и подержал его под холодной водой, а потом осторожно прижал к голове Мэтта, промокая кровь, сбегавшую по волосам, лицу и шее. И это было еще не все. Он хромал и держал правую руку совершенно неподвижно, когда забирался через окно. Он до сих пор бережно прижимал ее к себе.

— Это был старик с бейсбольной битой, — пробормотал Мэтт невнятно, и Фогги решил, что неверно  расслышал.

— Кто?

— Он защищал свой магазин. Знаешь, где мы сэндвичи покупали?

— Они вломились в магазин мистера Леклера?

— Попытались. Я остановил их.

— Милый пожилой мистер Леклер сделал это с тобой?

— Да, и у него отличный замах. Подумай над тем, чтобы взять его в бейсбольную команду, которую ты все мечтаешь собрать.

— Очень может быть... Значит, он принял тебя за очередного бунтовщика? Понимаю, почему ты не стал обороняться, но, Мэтт, — на сегодня ты отвоевался.  Если попытаешься туда вернуться, только пострадаешь еще хуже — или тебя убьют.

Мэтт левой рукой отобрал бумажные полотенца у Фогги и оттолкнул его.

— Не знаю, почему я решил, что прийти сюда — хорошая идея.

Его лицо исказила гримаса, когда он выпрямил спину, готовясь встать.

— Это была твоя первая хорошая идея за весь вечер, — поправил Фогги. — Мэтт. Останься, пожалуйста. А если не останешься, то хотя бы передохни немного. Пожалуйста? Как насчет кофе? Потом можешь идти.

Мэтт осторожно опустился обратно. Он вздохнул и оперся о спинку дивана, пачкая кровью старое одеяло, которое Фогги поспешно накинул на диван именно по этой причине. Не впервой ему было иметь дело с раненым Мэттом. Он пошел на кухню и запустил кофеварку.

Тогда его озарило. Тогда его сердце забилось учащенно.

—  Понимаю, ты обо мне беспокоишься, но я знаю, что делаю, — окликнул Мэтт с дивана.

Вот черт — Мэтт слышал его сердцебиение и думал, оно ускорилось из-за того, что Фогги о нем беспокоится. Тут Мэтт не ошибся, Фогги беспокоился, но дело было не только в этом.

— Я знаю, — ответил он. — Ты примешь хотя бы ибупрофен?

 Мэтт пробурчал:

— Ладно.

Фогги пошел в ванную и открыл шкафчик с лекарствами. Там, на полке, стояло снотворное. Качественное. Только по рецепту. Прямо рядом с ибупрофеном. Не следовало это делать. Он взял пузырек и вытряхнул две таблетки на ладонь. Они были чуть крупнее, чем ибупрофен, и другого цвета. Если Мэтт поймет...

Он схватил вдобавок несколько упаковок марлевых повязок и принес все в гостиную.

Мэтт все еще был там, сидел сгорбившись на диване. Фогги вскрыл одну из упаковок с марлей и заменил ею бумажные полотенца. Крови было так много. По крайней мере, она шла медленнее, чем вначале.

— Прижми это, — проинструктировал Фогги.

— Да, сестра, — проворчал Мэтт.

— Ха-ха, очень смешно. Кстати, где сегодня твоя медсестра?

— Не знаю. Она переехала. Если хотела, чтобы я ее нашел, позвонила бы мне.

— Или ты мог бы ей позвонить, — предложил Фогги. — Она что, сменила номер?

Мэтт ответил невнятным мычанием.

— Кофе готов.

Фогги вздохнул и пошел на кухню, где, в самом деле, кофе был готов. Он сделал целый кофейник. Не похоже было, что ему удастся поспать этой ночью. Он достал из шкафа кружки, выбрав для Мэтта с сердитой кошкой как всегда.

— Сначала я дам тебе таблетки, чтобы ты мог их запить.

По-прежнему распоряжаясь только левой рукой, Мэтт оставил марлю прилипшей ко лбу и потянулся за таблетками.

Еще не поздно было остановиться. У Фогги практически не было сомнений. Он положил таблетки в ладонь Мэтта, и тот проглотил их без единой мысли. Фогги передал ему кружку.

Дело было сделано.

Обычно Фогги начинал чувствовать эффект от снотворного всего через пятнадцать минут, а он всегда принимал только одну таблетку. Сработает ли оно быстрее на Мэтте, раз он дал ему две? Или действие будет усиленным... И, о боже, что если Мэтт уйдет, прежде чем таблетки подействуют?

Мэтт сделал еще один глоток кофе.

— Ты знаешь, что я тебя люблю, правда? — спросил Фогги.

— Знаю, — ответил Мэтт. — Прости.

— И ты меня. Я включу новости.

Фогги включил телевизор. Местный новостной канал вел репортаж о волнениях с прямыми включениями репортеров с места событий и кадрами с вертолетов. В пекарне был пожар и жильцов многоквартирного здания эвакуировали. Фогги слышал сирены пожарных машин через окно, когда наблюдал за этим по телевизору.

— Это совсем рядом, да?

— Да.

Мэтт отдыхал еще десять минут. Затем на мгновение собрался, встал, натянул маску на голову и сделал несколько шагов к окну с пожарной лестницей.

— Мэтт?

Фогги поднялся вместе с ним, встав рядом.

— Фогги. У меня, — Мэтт положил ладонь на голову. — Что-то не так. У меня кружится голова.

Он споткнулся и оперся о стену. Он выглядел несчастным.

Фогги положил руку ему на плечо.

— Мэтт, тебе нужно присесть, — тихо сказал он. —  Я накачал тебя.

— Что?

— Снотворное, — объяснил Фогги. — Ты остаешься здесь.

Мэтт сбросил его руку со своего плеча и отошел на несколько нетвердых шагов.

— Что ты мне дал?

— Снотворное, — повторил Фогги. — Ты никуда не идешь.

— Нет, Фогги, я не могу. Мне нужно быть там.

— Я знаю, что ты _думаешь_ , что нужно.

— Они кричат о помощи.

— Кто?

— Я слышу их. Я должен что-то сделать.

Мэтт слегка покачнулся, прежде чем выставил руку вперед, чтобы опереться о стул, которого там не было.

Вместо этого Фогги поймал его, осторожно снял маску и подвел обратно к дивану. Он помог Мэтту лечь.

— Я слышу их. Крики о помощи, плач. — Мэтт зажмурился. — Больно, больно слушать.

— Все будет в порядке, — пообещал Фогги и переключил телевизор на музыкальный канал.

Он сел рядом с Мэттом, медленно проваливаясь в сон, и остался рядом с ним на всю ночь.

Когда он проснулся утром, Мэтт уже ушел.

***

Фогги отправился в офис пешком. Когда он переступал через груды мусора и обломков на тротуаре, под ногами хрустело стекло. Он прошел мимо брошенной на улице машины со спущенными шинами и сгоревшей помойки в переулке. Прошел мимо магазинчика сэндвичей мистера Леклера. Благодаря Сорвиголове и, по-видимому, впечатляющему владению бейсбольной битой мистера Леклера, магазин выглядел относительно не затронутым царящим вокруг хаосом.

Их офисное здание находилось немного к северу от зоны волнений. Фогги открыл дверь и зашел внутрь. Он уже поговорил с Карен и заставил ее пообещать остаться сегодня дома. Он не ожидал увидеть Мэтта или получить от него известия. Он сделал то, что был должен. Если бы ситуация повторилась, он бы снова так поступил.

На работе делать было особенно нечего, но лучше быть здесь, чем сидеть в пустой квартире и думать о том, как обманом накачал снотворным лучшего друга.

Он жалел, что не удалось поговорить с Мэттом утром, прежде чем тот ушел. Но он позвонил ему и оставил сообщение, сказав, что надеется, что тот благополучно добрался до дома, и попросив перезвонить.

Фогги не стал включать свет и открыл жалюзи, для чтения освещения было достаточно. Дело о поджоге Пирелли лежало у него на столе. Он решил начать с него, еще раз просмотреть полицейские отчеты, чтобы определить, нельзя ли применить что-то из них в свою пользу.

В полдень его мобильный зазвонил.

_Мэтт._

— Алло? — В трубке была тишина. Затем глубокий вздох. — Мэтт, ты в порядке?

— Ты занят?

— Что тебе нужно?

— Я в больнице.

— В какой больнице? — переспросил Фогги.

— Ты можешь приехать?

— Да, конечно. — Это было не так уж далеко. Такси пока не вернулись на улицы, но он мог пойти пешком. — Придется пешком. Может занять около получаса, но я буду так быстро, как только получится. Ничего?

— Я никуда не денусь, — сказал Мэтт и повесил трубку.

Путь занял чуть меньше тридцати минут. Фогги взбежал по ступенькам к двери, когда его телефон снова зазвонил.

— Посмотри направо.

Фогги посмотрел. Там был Мэтт — сидел, прислонившись к стене. Фогги пропустил ступеньку от одного его вида и чуть не врезался лицом в дверь, прежде чем резко свернул в сторону. Фогги достаточно хорошо знал Мэтта, чтобы многое понять только по тому, какую одежду он выбрал. Это была мягкая серая толстовка на молнии и черные тренировочные штаны. Судя по всему, под толстовкой ничего не было, а это обычно значило, что он физически не в состоянии надеть ничего более сложного.

— Помочь тебе добраться до дома? — спросил Фогги.

— Я еще не был у врача.

— Ох. Почему?

Лицо Мэтта на мгновение вытянулось, после чего он взял себя в руки, но ничего не ответил.

— Ах да, — заметил Фогги. — Насколько ты зол на меня в данный момент?

— По какой шкале? — спросил Мэтт.

— Я не жалею, что остановил тебя, — предупредил Фогги.

— Я и не ожидал этого, — признал Мэтт.

— Так почему ты до сих пор не зашел внутрь, чтобы тебя осмотрели? — снова поинтересовался Фогги.

— Ты со мной побудешь? — вместо ответа чуть слышно спросил Мэтт.

— Если хочешь.

Он встал и помог Мэтту подняться на ноги. По сравнению с прошлой ночью хромота усилилась, но тогда Мэтт действовал на адреналине, и Фогги сомневался, что он отдавал себе отчет, насколько серьезно ранен. Сейчас же он просто выглядел побитым и усталым. Мэтт положил руку на локоть Фогги, и Фогги повел его внутрь.

Администратор в регистратуре неотложки бросила на Мэтта один взгляд и направила его дальше по коридору в службу содействия лицам с ограниченными возможностями. Насколько Фогги видел, на том рабочем месте никого не было — и, судя по всему, не было уже давно.

— Я пришел с законным представителем, — объяснил Мэтт.

Администратор взглянула на Фогги и кивнула. Она дала ему форму согласия и декларацию о конфиденциальности, подписалась в качестве свидетеля, а затем вручила планшет с бланками медицинской страховки и велела ожидать, когда объявят их номер. Они отошли и сели. Фогги пристроил планшет на коленях, пока читал вслух и заполнял бланки под диктовку Мэтта, а Мэтт тем временем достал кошелек из переднего кармана толстовки, опять левой рукой, и передал его Фогги. Фогги вытащил карточку страховки, на которой, к счастью, был напечатанный текст помимо шрифта Брайля.

Когда на табло высветился номер Мэтта, Фогги проводил его к медсестре, которая отвела его в зашторенный закуток. Она посмотрела на них по очереди.

— Это мой законный представитель, — снова объяснил Мэтт.

Она вздохнула и велела ему сесть.

— Снимите очки.

Мэтт снял их левой рукой и передал Фогги.  На правой стороне лица у него был синяк от уха до линии волос, и несмотря на то, что он умылся с прошлого вечера, слипшиеся волосы все еще торчали там, где шла кровь.

— Я... э... столько всего происходило. Магазины грабили. Кажется, кто-то ударил меня бейсбольной битой, — неуверенно объяснил Мэтт. — Я слышу, то есть чувствую, как в правом запястье кости трутся друг о друга, что-то не так с левым коленом и, возможно, с ребрами, но я думаю, что это просто ушиб.

— И голову посмотрите, — добавил Фогги.

— Вы хотите заявить о нападении? — спросила медсестра.

— Нет.

— Почему вы не обратились за помощью вчера вечером?

— Не думал, что это серьезно. Особенно по сравнению с тем, каково приходится другим людям.

Она фыркнула.

— Раздевайтесь, — распорядилась она, и Мэтт стал медленно двигаться, стараясь не пользоваться кистью, — прижал верх толстовки правым предплечьем и потянул язычок молнии левой рукой вниз. Фогги подошел к нему, чтобы помочь расцепить молнию и аккуратно стянуть рукав. Тело Мэтта было испещрено фиолетовым, и Фогги с сочувствием втянул воздух.

— Скверно выглядит?

— Да.

Медсестра подошла к Мэтту сбоку и надела на руку манжету для измерения кровяного давления. Машина зажужжала, накачивая в манжету воздух и выпуская его, в то время как данные появились на мониторе. Сестра надела новый наконечник на градусник и поднесла его вплотную к лицу Мэтта.

— Открывайте, — велела она.

— Мэтт, у нее градусник, — подсказал Фогги.

Мэтт открыл рот.

— Под язык, рот держите закрытым, — без выражения проинструктировала сестра.

Фогги внимательно наблюдал за происходящим. Он озвучил показатели давления и температуры, когда они появились. Оба в норме. Фогги помог Мэтту надеть и застегнуть толстовку, потом вернул ему очки.

Медсестра взяла планшет с бумагами и оторвала нужную ей страницу, дала указание Фогги передать остальное администратору, а затем ждать, когда их вызовут. Мэтт надел очки, и они вернулись в приемную.

Мэтт сел, стараясь совершенно не сгибать спину.

— Ребра болят? — спросил Фогги.

Он кивнул.

— И голова.

— Из-за снотворного?

— С большей вероятностью из-за травмы головы.

Фогги помнил, что в колледже Мэтт часто страдал от головной боли. Обычно в те же дни Мэтт жаловался на то, что все звучит слишком громко, что теперь при ретроспективном взгляде было вполне понятно, но в то время Фогги считал симптомом мигрени. Однако Мэтт никогда не просил его помолчать, совсем наоборот. «Поговори со мной, — просил он. — Так я могу сосредоточиться на твоем голосе».

— Хочешь, я что-нибудь почитаю? — предложил Фогги.

— Пожалуйста.

Фогги нашел «Ридерз дайджест». Он взял его и сразу пролистал до страницы с курьезными новостями. В конце концов, Мэтт расслабился и прислонился к плечу Фогги, внимательно слушая.

— Мэттью Мердок.

Фогги осторожно потряс его за плечо, и они встали. Он подвел Мэтта к медбрату в холле. Это был уставший на вид молодой человек со слипающимися глазами и скучающим выражением лица. Он проводил их через холл в комнату с занавесками. Он задумчиво посмотрел на Мэтта.

— Вам нужен сопровождающий?

— Я его законный представитель, — объяснил Фогги.

Медбрат пожал плечами.

— Кабинет 12. Переоденьтесь и ждите, врач скоро подойдет.

Фогги проводил Мэтта в маленький отгороженный кабинет и закрыл за ними шторку. Он усадил Мэтта на кушетку для осмотра, вскрыл упаковку с халатом для пациентов и помог Мэтту переодеться. Он заметил, как Мэтта покоробило от соприкосновения с бумажным халатом.

— Мистер Леклер, наверное, в молодости был в высшей лиге: выглядишь, как будто тебя переехал грузовик, — заботливо заметил Фогги.

— Спасибо.

— Холодно?

— Да.

Фогги поискал взглядом одеяло, никакого одеяла не было. Он передал Мэтту его толстовку. Фогги сел на металлический стул рядом с кроватью, а Мэтт остался на своем месте. Деваться было особо некуда. Они стали ждать.

— Поговори со мной, — тихо сказал Мэтт.

— О чем?

— О чем хочешь.

— М-м.

И конечно же, в кои-то веки Фогги совершенно ничего не приходило в голову. Надо было взять с собой журнал.

Тогда заговорил Мэтт:

— Расскажи мне, почему у тебя в ванной хранится снотворное, которое отпускают только по рецепту?

— Откуда ты знаешь, что оно по рецепту?

— Нашел таблетки в твоем шкафчике с лекарствами утром перед уходом. Они в пузырьке для рецептурных препаратов. Это сильное средство, Фогги, — я чувствовал, как будто меня затягивает под воду.

— Оу. Полагаю, это справедливо, — признал Фогги.  Он подсунул своему другу снотворное — это в каком-то смысле давало тому право пошарить в его шкафчике с лекарствами. — У меня бывает бессонница.

— С тех пор как ты узнал, чем я занимаюсь?

— Весь мир вокруг тебя не вертится, дружище, — рассмеялся Фогги, хотя надо признать, что в тот момент он обновил рецепт и начал принимать снотворное чаще. — С тех пор, как мы ушли из «Лэндман энд Зак».

— Я знал, что ты беспокоишься, но почему ты не сказал мне, что все так плохо?

— Я плохо спал, это не тянет на историю для последних известий. Почему ты не рассказал мне о своих «дополнительных занятиях»?

— Ну ладно, — согласился Мэтт. — Как часто ты их принимаешь?

— По ситуации.

Они помолчали с минуту.

— Не обязательно обсуждать прошлую ночь. Я просто хочу послушать твой голос, — снова попросил Мэтт.

Фогги прочистил горло.

— Так плохо?

— Да.

— Я тебе никогда не рассказывал о тете Маргарет?

— Это которая пахнет рыбой?

— Нет. Это тетя Харриет. Тетя Маргарет — та, с которой ты познакомился в прошлое Рождество. С колокольчиками на свитере.

— А, корица и нафталин, — усмехнулся Мэтт.

— Точно. Она раньше работала администратором в одном из праздничных магазинов. Думаю, оттуда колокольчики и появились. Помнишь, как я тебе описывал ее свитер? На нем была елка, а колокольчики были елочными украшениями.

Фогги говорил около часа, просвещая Мэтта о жизни своих многочисленных родственников. За все это время никто к ним не заходил, и он начал думать, что, возможно, про них забыли. Случалось ли такое? Мог ли медперсонал оставить пациентов в кабинете для осмотра и забыть о них? Сколько нужно ждать, прежде чем напомнить кому-нибудь о себе?

— Может, мне сходить убедиться, что про нас все еще помнят? — спросил Фогги.

Мэтт чуть повернул голову, прислушиваясь.

— Они заняты. На самом деле заняты.

Пальцы Мэтта сжали край кушетки, на которой он сидел.

— Ты в порядке?

— Прошлой ночью были пожары, народ поджигал мусор и огонь перекинулся на несколько зданий. Там... там где-то пятилетняя девочка, я слышу, но не знаю где. Рядом с ней медсестры и врачи. Ее привезли одну, думаю, что ее родители, возможно, погибли. Я слышал ее дыхание. Больше я ее не слышу. Она остановилась всего пару минут назад.

— Остановилась?

— Ее сердце. Все.

— Ты слышал, как она умерла?

Мэтт кивнул.

— Они пытаются ее реанимировать.

Он неожиданно повернул голову в сторону шторки, как раз в тот момент вошел врач. Он посмотрел на них обоих и сосредоточился на Мэтте.

Врач даже не представился.

— Снимите толстовку.

— Ты этого не видишь, но на его бэйдже написано «Доктор Таггарт», — сказал Фогги, намеренно подчеркнув для врача «ты этого не видишь». Большинство людей в этот момент извинялись и начинали обращать больше внимания на то, как взаимодействуют с Мэттом, но доктор Таггарт не утрудился.

— Снимите очки, — указал он.

Мэтт передал очки Фогги.

Сначала Таггарт  осмотрел голову Мэтта.

— Как это произошло?

— Я живу вблизи района, где были волнения, и оказался в толпе по пути домой. Не то место, не то время — думаю, у кого-то была бейсбольная бита, — объяснил Мэтт.

— Потеря сознания?

— Нет.

— Головокружение?

— Не сильное. Думаю, что  у меня нет сотрясения, — добавил Мэтт.

Врач буркнул что-то и сделал еще несколько тестов, прежде чем двинуться дальше. Он взял руку Мэтта и начал прощупывать запястье.  Фогги видел, как Мэтт нахмурился при проверке на сгибание и растягивание, а потом резко втянул воздух при вращении.

Доктор Таггарт написал что-то на планшете, оставил запястье в покое и надорвал бумажный халат на несколько сантиметров над коленом. От Фогги не ускользнуло, как Мэтт вздрогнул от неожиданного звука и движения. Неужели это было необходимо?

— Ложитесь.

 Мэтт выставил назад левую руку, с опаской повернулся на бок и медленно лег.

Врач осмотрел его колено, поднимая ногу, сгибая и выпрямляя колено, вращая нижнюю часть ноги от щиколотки. Фогги подозревал, что по выражению лица Мэтта было очевидно, что причиняло боль, но ублюдок даже не спросил. Он опустил ногу Мэтта и сделал еще несколько пометок.

Мэтт осторожно сел. Что напомнило Фогги еще кое о чем.

— Не могли бы вы осмотреть и его ребра. На них множество синяков.

Врач продолжил осмотр.

— Встаньте.

Мэтт сполз с кушетки, поместив вес на здоровую ногу. Врач положил руку ему на плечо и развернул его, затем снова разорвал халат, чтобы открыть его на спине. Он ощупал ребра. Фогги видел, как менялось выражение лица Мэтта, когда он находил болезненные участки.

— Сделайте глубокий вдох, — приказал врач, прижав ладони к спине Мэтта.

Мэтт вдохнул.

— Хорошо, выдыхайте. Я закажу рентгеновский снимок.

Доктор написал еще что-то на планшете, повесил его на край кушетки и вышел.

Фогги выскользнул следом и поймал его, прежде чем он успел исчезнуть в другом кабинете.

— Значит, это все? Ему одеваться?

— Нет. Я вернусь.

Когда Фогги зашел обратно, Мэтт уже держал в руках планшет и протянул его.

— Слишком много вмятин. Не могу ничего разобрать.

Фогги взял планшет и бросил на него взгляд.

— Ну, по крайней мере это объясняет, почему доктор Таггарт был неразговорчив. На английский язык это не похоже.

Мэтт вздохнул и сел обратно на кровать, неловко подвинувшись, чтобы найти удобное положение.

— Твоим ребрам точно не на пользу сидеть так сгорбившись. Хочешь сесть на стул?

— Да. Спасибо.

Они поменялись местами. Фогги вернул Мэтту толстовку и покачал ногами.

— Думаешь, он заметит, что мы поменялись местами?

— Что-то сомневаюсь.

— И так бывает всегда, когда ты приходишь один?

— Я не прихожу один.

— Теперь я вижу почему. Когда ты был в последний раз?

— Очень давно, — ответил Мэтт. — А ты?

— Той ночью, когда были взрывы, это был мой первый раз. В детстве я вывихнул локоть, но тетя Харриет — мануальный терапевт. Ей удалось вправить его на место.

— Тетя Харриет. Это она пахнет рыбой.

Фогги засмеялся.

— Ага. Этот опыт заставил меня твердо поверить в систему здравоохранения и их славные опиаты.

Несколько минут спустя медсестра влетела в кабинет, посмотрела на Фогги и затем в карту.

— Мистер Мердок?

— Да, — ответил Мэтт.

Она посмотрела на стул и бросила сердитый взгляд на Фогги.

— Привет, — сказал он, и она нахмурилась еще сильнее.

— Доктор Таггарт заказал рентгеновский снимок. Одевайтесь и следуйте по красной линии на стене в отделение радиологии.

И она ушла.

Мэтт вздохнул и встал. Фогги передал ему одежду, помог снова одеться, и они отправились на поиски радиологии. Несмотря на нормальное зрение, Фогги случайно пошел вдоль оранжевой, а не красной линии, которая вела в отделение психиатрии, где им сказали, что нужно следовать по зеленой линии до пересечения с синей, которая приведет их обратно к красной.

— Фогги, ты что, дальтоник? — спросил Мэтт, только наполовину в шутку.

— Нет. Эти линии выцвели и, клянусь, красная выглядела скорее как фиолетовая. Откуда мне было знать, что фиолетовой линии не существует? — пошутил Фогги и нашел скамейку, чтобы Мэтт мог на минуту присесть и дать колену передохнуть, перед тем как снова отправиться на поиски радиологии. — А что же ты? Может, ты способен унюхать правильную дорогу отсюда?

— Все пахнет телесными функциями и антисептиком. — Мэтт скривился. — А прислушиваться я стараюсь как можно меньше.

В конце концов Фогги нашел правильные линии, и они оказались в другой забитой людьми приемной, где Мэтту было велено пойти переодеться  в очередной бумажный больничный халат. Фогги направили обратно в приемную, а Мэтт, по настоянию медсестры, должен был остаться ждать в кресле-каталке в холле, против чего Фогги пытался протестовать, но без вразумительных причин протест был отклонен.

— Я буду в порядке, — заверил Мэтт. — Ты меня подождешь?

Фогги вернулся в комнату ожидания и около часа спустя подошел к администратору поинтересоваться, как дела у Мэтта.

— Вы родственник?

— Мэтт слепой. Я здесь в качестве его законного представителя, — снова объяснил Фогги и подумал, что если такое будет случаться часто, им придется придумать что-то более постоянное — например, пожениться. Ему было интересно, согласится ли Мэтт.

Она проверила компьютер.

— У него операция.

Фогги моргнул.

— Что? Операция?

— Да. Его приняли около сорока пяти минут назад.

— Он просто пошел на рентген. Вы должны были зайти за мной, когда он освободится.

— Вы можете пройти по желтой линии в ортопедию. Администратор в приемной отделения сможет дать вам больше информации.

Спорить смысла не было. Подача жалобы позже обещала быть очень приятной.

Фогги последовал по желтой линии, подошел к медбрату за стойкой и объяснил, что он пришел в качестве законного представителя Мэтта Мердока. Очевидно, операция уже началась. Фогги заверили, что ему сообщат, когда Мэтт очнется от наркоза. Фогги занял место в приемной. Он стал развлекать себя тем, что мысленно составил чрезвычайно едкую жалобу в адрес руководства больницы о том, как не следует обращаться с пациентом с нарушением зрения.

Это заняло еще полчаса. Администратор за стойкой назвал его имя, и Фогги дали указание пойти в кабинет 217.

Кабинет 217  находился на полпути к холлу и представлял собой разделенную шторками комнату с десятью кроватями. Все шторки были открыты, и Фогги нашел Мэтта где-то посередине. Он взял стул из конца комнаты и поставил его рядом с кроватью. Правое запястье Мэтта было поднято на валике, плотно обмотано повязкой с трубкой, уходящей внутрь.  К левой руке была подсоединена капельница, подвешенная на стойке у изголовья кровати.

Мэтт был в сознании или вроде того. Его веки были подняты, глаза бессистемно двигались в такт каким-то мыслям. Обычно Мэтт бы уже понял, что он рядом, но сейчас у Фогги не складывалось такого ощущения.

— Мэтт? — прошептал он, надеясь не испугать его.

Мэтт легко вздрогнул, повернув голову на звук.

— Фогги?

Мэтт взмахнул в его направлении здоровой рукой. Фогги поймал его ладонь, пока тот не выдернул капельницу и не столкнулся с бортиком кровати, и ласково сжал.

— Я. Значит, операция, да?

— Я думал, ты ушел.

— Тебе кто-то так сказал?

— Я попросил привести тебя, но никто не вернулся.

— Нет, Мэтт. Я все время ждал здесь.

— По-моему, мне дали наркотик.

— Уж я на это надеюсь, дружище. — Фогги наклонился, чтобы получше рассмотреть забинтованное запястье и ладонь Мэтта. — Это типа обязательно, когда у тебя операция. Мы с этим разберемся.

Фогги потрепал его по плечу.

Мэтт пояснил:

— Нужен был, м-м, определенный угол для рентгена... я это почувствовал, кость сдвинулась... и кровообращение... Было больно.

Фраза была не очень связной, но Фогги решил, что понял достаточно, чтобы уловить суть произошедшего. То, как они согнули его руку, чтобы сделать рентгеновский снимок, сдвинуло кость и нарушило кровообращение в ладони — в результате незапланированная операция.

Внезапно Мэтт дернулся и прижал плечо к уху, здоровая рука отпустила Фогги и закрыла другое ухо.

— Мэтт? — спросил Фогги.

Мэтт не ответил. Фогги положил руку ему на плечо.

— Я рядом.                                

Он знал, в чем дело, почему же он раньше не догадался? Он несколько лет жил с Мэттом в колледже. Он помнил множество раз, когда Мэтт бывал или отдаленным и замкнутым, или нервным и отчаянно искавшим, на что отвлечься. Он мог лишь вообразить все, что тому приходилось испытать.

— Ты правда думаешь, что я даже не подозревал, что что-то не так? — спросил Фогги тихим голосом. Он знал, что Мэтт услышал его, по тому, как тот напрягся. — Я знаком с тобой много лет. Думаешь, я не знал, что что-то было не так, когда ты начал приходить на работу весь в синяках? Ты никогда не задумывался, почему я стал ошиваться у твоей квартиры каждый вечер? Я беспокоился о тебе.

— И что же ты думал?

— Не уверен, что этот разговор стоит начинать сейчас, когда ты накачан обезболивающим.

Мэтт кивнул.

— По крайней мере, ты больше не уговариваешь меня завести собаку-поводыря.

— Завести собаку-поводыря было бы так классно. Мы могли бы сделать пса талисманом нашей фирмы. Ты был бы обязан разрешить мне назвать его.

— Или ее, — поправил Мэтт. То, что беспокоило его минуту назад, кажется, прошло, и он вернул руку на прежнее место, сжав ладонь Фогги. — Я совершенно уверен, что у них уже есть имена, когда их берешь, и их нужно очень много тренировать.

— Похоже, ты уже изучал этот вопрос.

— Одна из монашек в приюте, сестра Катерина — она тоже хотела, чтобы я завел собаку-поводыря. Думаю, ей, как и тебе, просто нужен был повод, чтобы завести питомца.

— Мне не нужен питомец, заботиться о тебе — работа с полной занятостью, — пошутил Фогги. — Пойду найду врача, или медсестру, или кого-нибудь, кто знает, что происходит, и выясню, когда можно будет забрать тебя домой.

Он отпустил руку Мэтта и пообещал скоро вернуться.

Наконец Фогги удалось найти того, кто владел какой-то информацией, и узнать, что Мэтта выпишут после осмотра врача, что было не очень полезно в плане определения конкретных сроков, но давало хоть какую-то надежду.  

Это заняло несколько часов. Медсестра несколько раз осматривала запястье Мэтта, сменила повязку, а потом надела съемный фиксатор, чтобы обеспечить неподвижность сустава. Вся рука была помещена в слинг, чтобы держать запястье поднятым, прежде чем ему разрешили сесть.

Осмотр, состоявшийся ранее, выявил разрыв мениска в колене, но пока врач предложил только отдых, и Мэтту выдали инструкции пойти в ортопедический магазин на первом этаже и купить бандаж и костыли... Магазин, который закрылся два часа назад. Врач прочитал Мэтту лекцию о том, как близок он к неизбежной операции на колене, если не будет соблюдать осторожность. Обезболивающее было выписано, и после этого их предоставили самим себе — искать дорогу домой.

Казалось, персонал больницы не обеспокоен тем, как Мэтт должен добраться до дома в городе, перекрытом из-за произошедших накануне народных волнений. Их не волновало, что они находятся в Адской Кухне, уже довольно поздно, а они отправляют слепого парня на опиатах туда, где ранее мародеры предположительно избили его до потери чувств. Мэтта это, разумеется, совершенно не беспокоило, но Фогги не мог не чувствовать раздражение за него.

Фогги удалось вызвать такси, хотя его предупредили, что придется подождать.  Ну, это не новость.

— Серьезно. Сколько, они думают, у тебя рук? — спросил Фогги, когда они уселись на скамейке на улице. — Тебе только что сделали операцию, у тебя рука в чертовом слинге, ты слепой, и они еще завели речь о костылях. Как именно, на их взгляд, ты должен был это провернуть? У тебя одна рука, чтобы держать два костыля и белую трость, и мне так кажется, они рассчитывали, что тебе удастся вытащить из задницы еще пару рук.

Мэтт засмеялся.

— Так вот где я их прячу?

Он оперся на спинку и впервые за долгое время выглядел расслабленным, и Фогги не был уверен, что придало ему этот безмятежный вид: обезболивающее или просто облегчение оттого, что посещение больницы осталось позади.

Мэтт отказался даже думать над покупкой костылей, но согласился встретиться с Фогги утром и купить надлежащий бандаж на колено.

— Ты уверен, что это был старый Леклер? Я буду ужасно разочарован, если возьму его в бейсбольную команду, а он совсем не то дарование с битой, каким ты его изобразил.

— Да, это точно был он. Я хочу домой.

В такси они не разговаривали. Они добрались до дома Мэтта, а потом была лестница, которая продемонстрировала Фогги, в каком плохом состоянии колено Мэтта. Он поднимался по одной ступеньке за раз, нагружая только здоровую ногу. Получалось медленно, и, когда они наконец зашли в квартиру, Мэтт рухнул на диван.

— Фогги, — устало сказал он.

— Да?

— Спасибо.

Мэтт взял стакан фильтрованной воды, который протянул ему Фогги.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — ответил Фогги.

— И за вчерашнюю ночь тоже. Ты был прав. Я бы никому не помог в таком состоянии. Я просто — я этого не чувствовал.

— Не следовало накачивать тебя снотворным.

— Да, не следовало, — согласился Мэтт.

— Если тебе понадобится где-то передохнуть или чтобы кто-то тебя подлатал, ты знаешь, что всегда можешь прийти ко мне, правда? Надеюсь, ты все еще доверяешь мне о тебе заботиться.

— Да, — торжественно ответил Мэтт. — Но кое-что не дает мне покоя. Эти таблетки, в пузырьке их осталось совсем немного. Как часто ты их принимаешь?

— Только когда не могу уснуть.

И это был не ответ, но больше Фогги не хотел говорить, и Мэтт, похоже, смирился с этим.

— Я знаю, что ты стал больше пить, с тех пор... в последнее время. Ты же не совмещаешь снотворное с алкоголем, правда?

— Не часто.

— Пожалуйста, не надо. Если ты выпил и не можешь уснуть или если тебе нужно поговорить, ты позвонишь мне?

— Да, — ответил Фогги. — А если я скажу тебе, что ты абсолютно не в состоянии вернуться на улицу, ты послушаешь меня?

— Да, — отозвался Мэтт. 

**Author's Note:**

> Прошу прощения, если невольно допустила ошибки в терминологии — было сложно, старалась, как могла. :)


End file.
